


The pleasure's in the pain

by EinBlackwood



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Anal Sex, Cannibalism, Character Death, Dom/sub, M/M, Male Slash, Masochism, Oral Sex, Sadism, Swearing, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2017-11-27 16:13:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/663943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EinBlackwood/pseuds/EinBlackwood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris is being held hostage by someone,and he has a secret.At least,he thinks it's a secret.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Devotion

**Author's Note:**

> So,this is my first Resident Evil fic,as well as my first time posting a work here.Constructive criticism is welcome,but please be gentle! At some point,I'll probably go back through this and edit the wording to make it sound better.

Chris Redfield had no idea how long it had been since he'd been captured.Hell,he didn't even know where he was.He noted the feeling of cold stone against his back.Chris opened his eyes,and attempted to reach for his gun, but found himself chained to the wall.  
"Ah, you're awake." The voice belonged to Albert Wesker.He stood before Chris in his signature long black coat and dark sunglasses. "Wesker,what the hell is going on?" The blond simply grinned and stepped closer to the S.T.A.R.S. member.  
"I know your secret,Chris." Chris raised an eyebrow. "What are you talking about?" Wesker chuckled. "I know that you watch me in the locker room.I can feel your eyes on me." Chris found the calmness in the older man's voice startling.  
"Go ahead,Chris.Tell me I'm wrong." It was true. The younger man opened his mouth to protest,but the words seemed to catch in his throat. Wesker kissed Chris roughly,and he kissed back.

The older man reached under Chris' shirt,running his hand down his muscular chest. Chris closed his eyes. Wesker reached up to unlock the cuffs. Chris' hands moved down to fiddle with the blond's belt. He undid the older man's pants,and reached into them. Chris ran his hand over Wesker's shaft slowly. The blond was silent. He bucked his hips into the younger man's hand. "Faster." He commanded. And Chris obliged,feeling an overwhelming need to please the older man. "Harder." Wesker demanded. Again Chris did as he was told. "Stop.On your hands and knees.Now." Wesker took off his sunglasses and set them aside,watching the younger man obey his orders. Chris felt incredibly vulnerable, but also turned on by Wesker's power over him.  
"Take off your clothes,Chris." And he did,without question,his heart beginning to race when he heard the blond's zipper being undone. Wesker positioned himself at Chris' entrance,pushing into him in one swift motion,causing the younger man to cry out sharply. Wesker began moving almost immediately. Chris closed his eyes and swore,revelling in the pain. The younger man started moving along with the blond. Chris uttered a string of curses as Wesker pounded into him. Aside from the occasional groan,Wesker was silent.This fact puzzled Chris,and made him a bit nervous. The S.T.A.R.S. member slammed his hips back against Wesker's. "Fuck!" The blond hissed sharply,eliciting a grin from Chris.  
The older man pulled out suddenly,causing Chris to whimper slightly. "On your back." Once the younger man complied,Wesker pushed into him again,pinning his arms above his head. The blond kissed the man below him roughly,almost possessively. Chris kissed back. Wesker pulled out of the younger man, only to slam back in. "Shit! Wesker!" He screamed,his muscles tightening and loosening around the older man.Knots began forming in both men's stomachs.Wesker used one of his arms to hold Chris' arms down.The other reached down for an experimental tug on the younger man's length.  
Chris' length twitched in Wesker's hand,and he looked at the blond pleadingly. Wesker's crimson eyes flashed lustfully,and he leaned down to flick his tongue over Chris' length. "Is that what you want,Chris?" The younger man's breath hitched. "Yeah." The blond ran his tongue over the head of Chris' length. "W-wesker..." The younger man murmured. Wesker pounded into Chris,taking the other man's length into his mouth.The S.T.A.R.S. member cried out,watching the blond through half-lidded eyes. "Wesker,I'm going to--" And he came,spilling his seed into the older man's mouth,screaming his name. Wesker let Chris' length drop his mouth,and with a few more hard thrusts,he released into the younger man,groaning lowly.

Wesker slid out of Chris,watching him. The younger man got on his knees before the blond. He watched as Chris took the head of his length into his mouth,sucking on it greedily. Wesker squirmed and groaned,tangling his fingers into the other man's hair. The S.T.A.R.S. member clawed at the blond's hips,letting his teeth graze the shaft.Wesker thrust into the hot,inviting mouth,and Chris adjusted to the movements.Soon enough, the older man came again,and Chris swallowed his release,panting softly.  
Wesker pulled Chris into his lap. "I'm going to keep you around for a while." The younger man smiled. It turned out that Chris was being held 'captive' in an abandoned research facility owned by the Umbrella corporation.The two men got dressed.Suddenly,they heard footsteps. "Chris? Are you down here?" Both men recognized the voice.It was Chris' sister,Claire Redfield. Chris sat on his knees.Wesker had his arm draped over the younger man's chest possessively. "Don't answer her." Chris nodded.He was addicted to Wesker's power.  
Claire found her way to the basement,not quite sure what to think about the scene in front of her. "Chris...? What's going on...?" She asked slowly. The blond looked at her, his expression unreadable. "Chris belongs to me now." He said.Those words sent shivers down the younger man's spine.Claire couldn't figure out why Chris wasn't trying to get away from Wesker.  
"Let him go,Wesker." Claire demanded. Wesker looked her in the eyes,silently challenging her to move closer to him. "Do you want to leave,Chris?" He asked. "No." Claire aimed her gun at Wesker.  
"Chris is free to leave whenever he wishes.I am not keeping him here." The young woman shook her head. "Let him go,Wesker." She demanded. In order to prove a point,Wesker let go of the younger man.  
Claire rushed over to Chris,and took his hand. "Come on,let's get out of here!" He just stared at her as if he hadn't heard her at all. She looked worried then,thinking that maybe Wesker had drugged him or something.

Claire aimed her gun at Wesker.Seeing this,the S.T.A.R.S. member moved to stand in front of the blond. "Chris..." The older man said,a faint trace of concern on his face.Chris looked over his shoulder at him. "Yeah?"

"Don't be stupid." Wesker said,before ordering him to sit.And he did,without question. He removed his sunglasses,setting them aside. "Are you going to shoot me,or not?" He asked,his crimson eyes all but daring her to fire. "How are you controlling him like that?" Claire asked. "Did you inject him with a virus or something?"

"Chris belongs to me.If you want him,you are more than welcome to TRY and take him from me." Wesker said,his expression indecipherable. Claire fired at Wesker,and the bullet lodged itself in his arm. "What do you mean he 'belongs' to you?" She demanded.

Without even flinching,the blond pulled the bullet from his arm,tossing it to the ground with a loud clank. "Do I have to spell it out for you,Claire? Very well.Chris gave himself to me willingly.He follows my every command without question.And he was about to take a bullet for me.Yours,I might add." Wesker said matter of factly. "Gave himself to--Chris,is this true?" Claire asked.

"Answer her." Wesker ordered. "Yeah,it's true." Claire looked baffled. "Why Wesker?" Consumed by his devotion to the older man,he refused to say anymore. "Don't you get it,Chris? He's manipulating you!"

"Am I?" Wesker asked. "Shall we show her how devoted you are to me?" Chris nodded silently. The blond pinned him against the nearby wall and kissed him roughly,possessively,and Chris responded eagerly,kissing Wesker back.He raised his arms above his head.Pleased with the younger man's complete submission,he placed one strong arm over both of Chris' to hold them in place.

Wesker pulled away. "Good boy." The blond praised,a smirk tugging at the corners of his lips. "Do you see it now,Claire? I didn't tell him to put his arms over his head.That he did of his own accord." 

"Of course he did it without being told.He's afraid you'll hurt him if he disobeys!" Claire insisted. "I'm not afraid of Wesker hurting me.I want him to.I NEED him to." Chris said,voice heavy with longing. Claire's expresssion was one of horror. "Chris! What's wrong with you?!" He doesn't answer. Wesker's expression darkened as he looked at her. "Nothing is wrong with him.You just can't handle the fact that he would rather stay with me than go with you." 

The S.T.A.R.S. member remained silent. "Do you want more,Chris?" Wesker asked. "Please." The younger man breathed,his voice low and submissive. "Such a good boy.You deserve a reward." There was a hint of fondness in his tone that he didn't bother hiding.

Chris' unyielding devotion was a huge turn on for the older man. Wesker unzipped his black slacks,and lay down on the ground,his arousal standing straight up.Chris walked over to the older man,impaling himself on his arousal just as Wesker opened his mouth to issue an order.

Chris cried out sharply. "Look at him,Claire.If you can't see how devoted he is to me,you never will.He won't even speak to you unless I tell him to!" Wesker said. Claire shook her head. "You're sick,Wesker." She said.

"You should be very proud of yourself,Chris." Wesker said. "What do you mean?" Chris asked softly. "All of the miserable creatures Umbrella has created have one big flaw in common: They are loyal.To a certain extent.But you are different.You are loyal.Period.Remarkable."

Chris flushed faintly. "I've wanted you from day one.Your power drew me in." The younger man said. "I wanted to tell you,but didn't know how.I saw you in the locker room one day and I couldn't look away."

Wesker smiled,placing a hand on the younger man's spine.The blond kissed Chris,and he kissed back.Chris began moving up and down slowly,whimpering softly. "Stop! You're hurting him!" Claire exclaimed. Wesker ran a hand down Chris' spine one vertibrae at a time.The blond pulled away,groaning and tugging on the younger man's hair.

Chris ran a hand down Wesker's chest. "I have a gift for you,Chris.Whether you accept it or not is entirely up to you." Chris looked confused.Why was Wesker giving him a choice? The blond groaned,and produced a vial containing a substance that resembled human DNA. "This is a new virus I have created.It will enhance your senses as well as your physical and mental capabilities.More over,you will remain human."

"Will it make me as powerful as you?" Chris asked. "No,why?" Wesker inquired. "Because,I never want to be your equal in any way.You are superior to me,and my only desire is to submit myself to you." The younger man explained,holding his arm out.Wesker's expression as he looked at Chris was one of fondness.

Wesker injected the virus into the younger man's arm. "No!" Claire shouted.Chris' eyes clenched shut,and he jerked forward,placing his hands on Wesker's chest in an attempt to steady himself. The blond reached out to grab the younger man's sides,holding him in place. 

Wesker watched in awe as Chris bonded with the virus.The younger man opened his eyes,and they were red just like Wesker's.The older man pulled out of Chris,pushing him to lay on his stomach.Suddenly,Claire shot several bullets into her brother's back. Wesker swore,fastened his pants and stood up.

Wesker put a glove-clad hand to Chris' neck,checking for a pulse.Nothing. "Enough of your meddling,inferior bitch! You destroy your own flesh and blood,and claim I'm the sick one?" The blond approached Claire,grabbing her by the throat and lifting her off the ground effortlessly. "I had to.You turned him into a monster!" 

"Chris was the future of humanity.He was my future!" He shouted. "Wes...ker." The blond looked over his shoulder to see Chris slowly sitting up. "Chris! Don't move..." Wesker dropped Claire on the floor,and snapped his fingers before walking over to the younger man.

Heavy footsteps were heard then,and a tall monsters in a black coat appeared.One of its eyes was sewn shut,and it had a rocket launcher in one hand. It walked over to Wesker,kneeling before him. "Nemesis,S.T.A.R.S. elimination mode: off." 

"S.T.A.R.S." Nemesis said. "New target: Claire Redfield.Threat level: high.Discard primary weaponry.Fight her to the death." Nemesis growled and dropped the rocket launcher. "Is this one of your semi-loyal creatues,Wesker?" Claire asked. "No.I engineered Nemesis myself.Its loyalty knows no boundaries." 

"Nemesis,protection mode: on.Protect Chris Redfield with your life.Priority level: EXTREMELY high.This mode is NOT to be deactivated." Wesker then turned his attention back to Chris. "Did you mean it,Wesker? Am I your future?" The younger man asked.

"Yes." Wesker answered,his expression softening.Then,he gently turned Chris onto his stomach. "I'm going to extract the bullets." He explained,offering him a gloved hand to hold to distract him from the pain.Chris clutched Wesker's hand and closed his eyes,crying out when a blood-soaked bullet was pulled from his flesh.Then another.Once they had all been removed,he cleaned and wrapped the wounds.

Claire grabbed a pair of nearby submachine guns,and aimed them at Nemesis' chest,only to pull the triggers and hear a clicking sound.Nemesis extended poisonous tendrils from one hand,and wrapped them around her torso,squeezing tightly. Wesker helped Chris up,letting the other rest against his body.

"Magnificent,isn't he? Far more superior than anything those foolish scientists ever created." The younger man nodded. "Yeah.I've never seen anything like him." The more Claire struggled,the tighter the tendrils became. Eventually,her body went limp.

"Well done,Nemesis." Wesker said.Two more pairs of footsteps were heard then. Jill Valentine and Barry Burton made their way into the dark basement.The two became worried when Chris didn't show up for work that morning,and were following up on a hunch. "Nemesis,S.T.A.R.S elimination mode: on." He said.

"Come on,Chris.We're leaving." Jill said,moving toward him.Nemesis blocked her path. "I already had this discussion with Claire.Needless to say,she wasn't a very good listener." Wesker said. Chris looked at Jill. "I belong to Wesker.I'm staying here." Jill started when she saw his red eyes.

"Like hell you are.Hey ugly,eat lead!" Barry yelled,firing his magnum at Nemesis. The monster held its hand out,its palm opening to reveal a tentacle-like appendage.Nemesis then impaled Barry with it,holding the man in the air as though he were showing Wesker what he'd done. 

"Barry!" Jill shrieked,firing her shotgun at the creature. Barry's breathing became labored. "Jill...get Chris outta here someh--" And he was dead. "Wesker,what did you do to Chris?" she asked.He explained things to her. Jill seemed to understand,though she wasn't sure why.

"As long as you don't seriously injure him,and since this is what he wants,there's really nothing I can do." She said,putting her gun away. "Nemesis,S.T.A.R.S. elimination mode: off.Jill Valentine is no longer a threat."


	2. Experimentation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wesker and Chris switch things up in the bedroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well folks,I'd like to apologize that it's taken me so long to get this second chapter up.Things have been kinda stressful lately.Anywho,enjoy! I'm already working on chapter 3.

Jill said her goodbyes to Chris,and left the facility. "How do you feel,Chris?" Wesker asked,looking at the younger man. "Tired." He yawned,stretching his arms over his head.The blond smiled and walked toward the bed. "A side effect of the virus.It's only temporary." 

 

Wesker lay back on the bed. "Come here,Chris." Chris obeyed.As he closed in on the foot of the bed,he began to feel dizzy.Without warning,he lost his footing and fell on top of Wesker.

 

Feeling as though he was somehow treading outside his submissive role,Chris started to sit up slowly.Wesker stopped him by wrapping an arm around his waist,and pulling him back down.

 

Chris looked up at the blond,his expression one of confusion. "I want to know how you feel when you're beneath me.I want to feel the pain and vulnerability that you do." Wesker said. "Fuck me,Chris.Make me bleed and scream and beg.Tear me to shreds." His tone was one of pleading,as opposed to the commanding tone that Chris had come to need with every fiber of his being.

 

Chris' crimson eyes flashed,his expression a mixture of lust and curiosity.The younger man's strength seemed to return all at once.Apparently the fatigue had run its course.The two men stripped as quickly as possible,and within moments their clothes were strewn about Wesker's bedroom carelessly.

 

Wesker's heart pounded in his chest anxiously.Every muscle,every nerve within him screamed for the pain he knew was coming.The blond spread his legs wide.He was already fully hard. "Show me no mercy,Chris.Show me how powerful you are." 

 

Chris nodded wordlessly before leaning in to kiss Wesker roughly,possessively.He bit down on the older man's lips,drawing blood and pinned his arms above his head.Wesker kissed back eagerly.The delicious pain caused him to moan against the other man's lips.

 

The younger man positioned himself at Wesker's entrance,the tip of his length rubbing against the others thigh,pulsing teasingly.Wesker ground against Chris,whimpering desperately. "Chris..." He breathed. "Please...Fuck me." Chris smiled. "Since you said 'please'" The younger man said.

 

Chris brought two of his fingers to the older man's entrance,and jammed them into him none too gently.Wesker cried out sharply,a sound of pure pleasure.Having always been dominant,the blond had never been penetrated.He tightened and loosened his muscles around the younger man's digits,and moaned deeply.It was a sharp,nagging pain,and it was delicious.

 

Chris studied Wesker's reactions and found himself incredibly turned on by the other man's submission,pain and vulnerability.Chris pushed his fingers further in,and began stroking himself with his free hand,raking his nails across his shaft roughly so that it started to bleed.

 

Wesker spread his legs further,using his muscles to draw Chris' digits deeper into himself.The blond felt himself starting to bleed and tear. "Oh,god.Chris.Such power.Please,keep pushing.Harder.Deeper.Please..." And Chris did just that.Harder and deeper.Pretty soon his entire hand was covered in the older man's blood.

 

After several moments,Chris pulled his fingers out of Wesker roughly.Then,he pushed into him in one swift,harsh motion.The blond's back arched and he cried out.Wesker clung to the younger man.He felt deliciously vulnerable beneath him.

 

Chris began moving immediately.His thrusts were smooth and deep.Wesker looked up at his lover,exposing his neck to him as a sign of submission. "Good boy." He purred before biting down on the exposed flesh roughly.Wesker tightened and loosened his muscles around the other man,and began to move with him.

 

Chris began to pound harder into Wesker,just as the older man opened his mouth to ask him to do so.The blond's head tilted forward slightly,and a string of curses escaped him in the form of gasps.Chris reached up to wrap one hand loosely around the older man's throat,holding him in place.

 

The younger man bit Wesker's neck harder,drawing blood.The older man moaned. "You're mine,Wesker." He growled,punctuating the statement with a particularly hard thrust to his prostate. "Chris! Oh,God.Yes! I'm yours." He shouted as his prostate was slammed into again and again.Chris raked his nails over Wesker's shaft roughly,licking his lips.

 

Wesker's orgasm tore itself from him,and he screamed Chris' name,his body tensing up. Chris swore as he came,thrusting through his release.Wesker collapsed back onto the bed,pulling the younger man down with him.Chris pulled out,and laid his head on the other man's chest.

 

"That was magnificent." Wesker said,smirking and running his hand down Chris' spine slowly. "Yes,it was." He murmured,flushing deeply.Both men closed their eyes and fell asleep almost instantly.

 

The next morning,Wesker woke up to find that Chris was nowhere to be found.The blond slipped on a pair of boxers,and headed for the bathroom,figuring he was in there.When he found the room to be empty,he started to panic.Wesker got dressed and began to search for his lover,the dull ache in his backside slowing him down a bit. "Nemesis,where's Chris?" The monster walked up to a window and pointed to a building nearby.

 

While the two men had been asleep,scientists from Umbrella had tranquilized Nemesis and kidnapped Chris.


	3. Hunger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris and Wesker go through a change.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be honest,I have no idea where to go with chapter 4.Is there anything you guys would like to see?

The building was an abandoned laboratory owned by Umbrella. "Let's go,Nemesis." A tall barbed wire fence sur  
rounded the lab. "They think this is going to stop ME?" Wesker asked,jumping and clearing the fence effortless  
ly.Nemesis tore the wire structure from the dirt,and tossed it aside.A few guards stood in front of the main entra  
nce,along with a Cerberus.Wesker disposed of the Cerberus first,and one of the guards was able to radio for help  
. "We have a security breach.Get doctor McCalister to safety immediately.I repeat we have a sec--" The blond's   
arm went through the man's chest,and he gasped for air before his lifeless body dropped to the ground.   
Once they were inside,Wesker and Nemesis went upstairs. Chris sat chained in a cage,malnourished and tired. "  
Chris!" The younger man looked up. "Wesker..." Wesker tore open the cage,and picked Chris up. "Not so fast,A  
lbert." A familiar voice made made the hair on the back of his neck stand up. "McCalister.What is it that you wa  
nt?" The nerdy-looking scientist stepped closer to Wesker,pushing his glasses up on his face. "That man belongs  
to me."   
"Chris is mine." Wesker said,running his fingers through the younger man's hair softly.Chris clung to the blond.   
"Nemesis,hold him." Nemesis stepped forward and took Chris into his arms.Wesker grabbed McCalister by the   
collar of his lab coat,lifting him off the ground.Wesker slammed him against the wall.McCalister groaned.   
Chris looked up,and saw that the scientist was bleeding. "So hungry..." Wesker eyed the younger man with curio  
sity. "Nemesis,put him down." Nemesis put Chris down,and he walked over to McCalister,a ravenous look in hi  
s eyes.Wesker held the man down,and Chris crouched down next to him.   
Chris bit into McCalister's bleeding shoulder as Wesker watched him in awe.The younger man's eyes closed in c  
ontentment as he ate.The scientist screamed bloody murder.Wesker shifted as his pants began to tighten.Chris m  
oaned softly.   
After a few minutes,Chris pulled away and licked his lips. "Looks like you've got a problem,Captain." He purred  
,straddling Wesker. "I take it you have a solution." Chris kissed Wesker roughly,possessively.Wesker kissed bac  
k,and ground against the younger man eagerly,savoring the taste of blood on his lover's lips.Chris pinned the blo  
nd's arms above his head.   
Chris undid Wesker's pants,and slid them off,eliciting a groan of relief from the blond. "Please...Fuck me." Chris  
smirked and pushed into him. The younger man began thrusting roughly into the man below him. Wesker’s bac  
k arched,and his red eyes closed behind his trademark dark sunglasses.   
Wesker exposed his neck to Chris then. “Wesker…If I do,then I might…” “Kill me? That's not possible.After re  
ceiving an injury,my body begins to heal within 30 seconds.Please…” After a moment’s hesitation,Chris bit into  
the offered neck. Wesker moaned out,and he arched toward Chris’ bites. “Yes! Yes! Devour me!” At this point,  
the blond was shuddering due to the pleasure. Each thrust,each bite tore louder moans from the blond.   
Chris soon came,and Wesker seconds after.The older man grinned goofily. “Mmm…Chris,you are amazing.” C  
hris blushed faintly. “Thank you,Captain.” The two men got dressed. “Nemesis,if there are any survivors,grab th  
em. Chris will need his nourishment.” Wesker said,licking his lips. Nemesis soon returned to him with several p  
eople in tow. “Wonderful.Now,let's get going.” The three of them left the lab.   
Once Wesker,Chris and Nemesis returned to the abandoned research facility,the survivors were put into cages.   
“Nemesis,once there are less than 4 people left,I want you to start cloning them.” Wesker said. That would be easier than trying to find more people for Chris to eat.

Wesker began working on his own project.A virus that woul  
d cause him to crave human flesh. Hours later,the blond was injecting himself with his new virus. A few momen  
ts later,he was hungry,and had Nemesis bring him one of the prisoners. He and Chris ate the man together.


End file.
